


we love(d)

by sftcti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating, Dark, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Married Couple, Past Infidelity, Professor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sftcti/pseuds/sftcti
Summary: jaehyun lied. doyoung knows.





	we love(d)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is kind of sad to say the least i pity dy lol.

"where were you yesterday?"

 

"stayed back because i was busy, y'know marking papers," the response made doyoung hum. they didn't utter a word to each other after. they ate dinner in silence.

 

the bed was cold that night.

 

* * *

 

today, doyoung ate alone again, a routine he was well accustomed with. as he was about to sit down on the dinner table, the front door clicked open to reveal his husband, his hair was disheveled and his tie was loose.

 

"hey." 

 

"hey." there was a brief moment of awkward silence.

 

doyoung made his way to jaehyun, "are you going to eat dinner?" jaehyun shot him a fake apologetic smile, "i ate already. gonna go to bed a bit early," there was a glint of sadness in doyoung's eyes upon hearing the response, and there were tears spilling out of them, as he observed the latter going upstairs.

 

because he knew. jaehyun's smell, the marks on the back of his neck- he knows, doyoung knows.

 

that night doyoung slept in the guest room.

 

* * *

 

it was only a matter of time before doyoung caught jung jaehyun and his lover in action, but he didn't think that it would be this fast, and most definitely not in his own house. doyoung was supposed to stay over at johnny's, but silly him, forgot to bring his toothbrush, and doyoung definitely didn't want to share.

 

as he was about to enter the bedroom, he froze in his spot. moans and pleads of pleasure echoed throughout the room, and carved itself into doyoung's brain.

 

"mark," he could hear jaehyun's voice, oh so sweetly calling for his lover's name. mark, doyoung will never forget that name. 

 

doyoung left the house that evening. maybe he could find peace in johnny's arms.

 

* * *

 

doyoung found out later that mark, full name mark lee, was one of jaehyun's student. one of his favourites, apparently.

 

the movie he opened earlier was getting less interesting and the soup was getting cold. doyoung just stared mindlessly at the cream walls. 

 

he heard the door click, he didn't say anything. he didn't go to jaehyun. jaehyun didn't either. he didn't ask if his husband ate dinner, or if he was tired, or even feel sad if he saw the bruises on jaehyun's neck, which, he knows would be there. hell, he didn't even spare a glace. 

 

the house was quiet that night, just like how it always is.

 

* * *

 

jaehyun and his lover are getting more and more bolder. and being more bolder means more carelessness. 

 

jaehyun would come back home with bruised neck, or he wouldn't come back at all. or mark coming to their house for "tutoring" when doyoung knows damn well mark is one of the smart students in his university. he simply played along because doyoung doesn't care anymore.

 

he doesn't care when mark would glare at him every time he saw mark's hands on his husband's thighs. or when mark kissed jaehyun on purpose in front of him. or those times mark smiled wickedly at him for absolutely no reason. or times where mark would purposely show off the deep purple bruises on his neck.

 

he doesn't care because he's used to it. used to jaehyun's little lovers treating him like some trash jaehyun threw away. he doesn't care because it isn't true.

 

he doesn't care because when jaehyun is done with mark, he'll come and use doyoung. just like he always do.

 

 that night, mark disappeared, and the bed wasn't so cold anymore.

 

 


End file.
